What Must Be Done
by acreepyguyinawhitevan
Summary: Katniss is upset that she married Peeta! So she secretly hires Gale to "take care" of that issue. This is a total TEAM GALE story! Rated T because a certain someone is going to get . . . hurt . . . *cough* Peeta *cough*. I don't own any of the people from THG. WARNING: I wrote this when I was 12 and insane so read at your own risk
1. Chapter 1

Katniss's POV

Why? I thought miserably, it was another cold, drizzly day outside in district 12. Peeta had just yelled at AGAIN for suggesting that I go and see Gale, my best friend whom I missed dearly, and yearned more than anything to go and see him again, just once.

I had told Gale that I never wanted to see him again, after I saw yet another family member blown to bits. Of course it was different with Prim though. She got blasted right in front of my eyes, while I didn't see my father explode. Both were equally painful.

I wish that I had never married Peeta. It seemed like the right decision at the time, but he just tuned nasty toward me, like he once again has seen me for who I really am.

That thought made me shiver, as I dragged my feet through the Meadow, forcing to make myself enter the woods before I broke down today. I can't just start sobbing in front of my kids. One day the tears were unstoppable as the seeped through protesting eyelids and spilled onto the floor. It scared them half to death, and when they went to bed that night, Peeta screamed at me again.

Gale would never scream at me. Maybe at the Capitol, maybe at Haymitch, but never at me. To him, I am the daisy, in meadow of death. Of course he's way off. I prefer not talking to everyone I meet and, let's face it, I'm sullen and hostile.

I'm at the woods now, and I fall to my knees. It might have even damaged my knee caps, but right now I don't care. Gale was perfect for me! Is _still_ perfect for me. Maybe there _is_ still hope that I can end up with Gale! But he probably married someone else. And even if he didn't, he won't want me because I told him that I never wanted to see him again.

I don't know how long I stay in the woods, but when I get back, its late. Then kids are in bed and Peeta is fast asleep when I enter our shared bed. For the whole night I lay awake, thinking. What if I ditched and disobeyed Peeta by going to see Gale in District 2? What if I chose Gale over Peeta? Would life be better for me now? Would I be happy? These are the questions that drift throughout my thoughts before I fell asleep, and while I was sleeping.

When I woke up, I found my conclusion. I now know what must be done.


	2. Chapter 2

Gale's POV

It felt awful doing it, but I have to make Katniss happy again. I've never ever killed someone before, but with Katniss going to the Games and all that, I have a slight idea. I just hope that I won't go insane afterward. Besides, I'm hoping that after Peeta is dead, maybe Katniss and I can be together again.

"Ow!" I gasp. I was accidentally holding my ax, already sharpened too much from my procrastinating, far too hard. And by doing so I squished my fingers.

Last night Katniss called me, telling me she was really sorry for ignoring me and reiterating the phrase again and again. I told her that I forgave her which was true, and then she got on with the favor. She needs me to assassinate Peeta by chopping off his head with an ax, something I've dreamed of doing ever sense he stole my Catnip. I never thought I would actually get to do something in my day dreams, and sense I was doing it now, I don't know if I want to any more.

I slipped my ax into a bag, packed the last of my clothes away, and left for the train station. But one thought kept crossing my mind:

What is it like to be a murderer?

It was for Katniss though, and I love her. Way more than I want to admit. I only have eyes for her now. She is everywhere I look. Its a little obsessive, but what do you expect? I'm in love with a married woman!

"Gale?" an irritated voice asked. "Are you even listening?"

I snapped back down to earth. Day dreaming about Katniss again. Pitiful. At least she'll be mine soon! Her beautiful hair, her dark melted-chocolate eyes...

"GALE!"

Dang it, I did it again. "What?"

"Sometimes when I'm talking to you you get this blank look in your eyes. It happens a lot actually."

I finally realized where I was and who I was talking to. Cynthia Banks. A pretty blonde that just roams around District 2, forgetting where she's supposed to be all the time. So I guess you could say that she is, well, a blonde in the head too. I think she is trying to flirt with me, all the girls are, but I don't even bother. By now they know that I wont go out with them, but a few are persistent like Cynthia. The others do it consciously though.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about someone I'm about to go and see. That _is_ why I'm in the train station. Where are you going? You are at the train station too you know."

"Oh yeah, well, I'm just headed to the shoe shop. The tip of my shoe lace is broken, so I need to get another pair. You defiantly can't go walking around with a broken shoelace tip!"

"You know that the shoe shop is on the other side of the District, right?

"It is? I thought it was right around the corner..."

My train rolled into the station. Good, I need to get away from Cynthia before my mind starts wondering again. She is just so absent minded that it rubs off on everyone she talks to!

"Hey, I got to go, Cynthia. See you in...uh...soon."

"Okay. I better go and find the candy shop."

"What? I thought you were going to the shoe shop."

"Oh yeah I am. I forgot."

"Of course you did," I muttered as I walked onto my train.

Katniss here I come!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! Thank you guys so much for reviewing and just plain reading! A special thanks to the following users for reviewing:**

**GaleLuver27**

**Ellenka**

**RipperRim**

**SugarIsHEALTHY**

**jennibrolawrence19**

**Please review! I don't care if you say bad things or good things, just please give me advice and suggestions for future chapters! And I know that everyone in this story is completely OOC but I honestly think that it makes the story funnier because you know that the real characters would NEVER do anything like that! **

**Also if you like this story you'll also like: Second Chance by GaleLuver27, so make sure that you check that out! Now...**

**The story:**

Gale's POV

_Wow, that train ride was a lot shorter than I thought it would be,_ I thought to myself. I barely remember the blurred districts as the train zoomed by past them. But I _was_ thinking about Katniss the whole time. It is defiantly not possible for anyone to be that beautiful...but it is Katniss. Everything she does is beautiful.

I spot Greasy Sae in the throng of people at the train station, waiting for loved ones. The place is more crowded than usual, but it _is_ a Saturday.

"Hey! Greasy Sae!" I shout. People turn my way, faces stunned. Well everyone knows me from my publicity when I was a teenager, and my relationship with Katniss. I guess they thought I had given up. Well that is another reason I had to come back to District 12. This day is just keeps getting better and better!

"Gale!" she replies. "I thought you were gone for good!" People are still listening to our conversation, so I get closer to Greasy Sae before I say, "Me too."

"Anyway," she said. "I'm here to pick you up. Katniss is a little...on-edge at the moment. Do you have anything to do with this?"

The honest answer was "Yes," but I probably should play innocent. "I don't know. maybe she is nervous about seeing me after this long,"

"I hope so. Because she is snapping at everyone that talks to her,"

We walk in silence until we reach Victor's Village, then Greasy Sae breaks the silence. "Be gentle with her, Gale. She is a little more exasperated then I let on," she grumbles, probably remembering when Katniss last yelled at her.

We're at Katniss's house now, and I notice that some muffled yells and thuds are coming from the entry way.

Before I can answer Greasy Sae, the door swings open, and standing there, in the door way is Peeta, with a strange gleam in his eyes, hinting insanity. He is holding a frying pan, and has a large gash, right along his jawbone that is oozing a thick red liquid. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt, and the skin on his arms is speckled with newly formed bruises.

I realize that I interrupted something when he yells, "I KNEW IT!" and charges me.

I barely have time to prepare for impact when he tackles me. Peeta isn't the heaviest person, but DANG! He is still a really good wrestler! Peeta easily pins me to the ground and starts punching my chest. I could probably normally take him down, but today I wasn't exactly prepared, and he is fueled with his old-found insanity.

When Peeta gets tired of hitting my chest, he locks his fingers around my throat. Now I panic. His iron grip keeps getting tighter and tighter, compressing my throat, making it impossible to breathe. Fear erupts in my chest. Now I'll never see Katniss! My lungs feel like they are shriveling up and dying.

My vision is going foggy now, black ovals popping up frequently. But I can just make out a blurred figure smack something down on Peeta, square between the eyes, and rip him off me.

I start choking, and then vomit all over then snow. Gasping for breath and eyes watering, I roll over and try to deceiver the figure that saved my life.

"Gale!" a female voice screeches. "Gale are you alright?"

"Yes," I wanted to say. But between each gasp I didn't have enough time. So I try to slow me breathing. This just makes the situation worse, and the figure yanks me off the ground in desperation, and starts smacks my face trying to "wake me up" and doing an awful job at it.

"Stop it," I finally get out.

The female was screaming to loud to hear me. This person obviously didn't function well in urgent situations. Defiantly Katniss.

Someone pulls me out of Katniss's clutches and I slip on the ice. The last thing I remember is a sharp pain in my forehead, then everything goes black.

**HA HA! Now you have to wait until I update again! I'm so evil! :) I wonder what will happen too Gale? Not that I already know or anything...**

**Make sure you read Second Chance and please review! :D**

***KendraAndGavinForever***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Thanks for reading my story and stuff! And thanks even more to the following users for reviewing:**

**GaleLuver27**

**RipperRim**

**Ellenka**

**iAMRUE**

**SugarIsHEALTHY**

**I really enjoy getting reviews from you guys, and if you give me an idea I'll probably include it in my story, so review!**

**If you like this story, you'll also like Clear sky by Cloud-Lover26.**

**Here's the story:**

Gale's POV

The first feeling I became aware of was a sharp searing pain in my wrists, like someone was repeatedly stabbing them with a switchblade. Then I angrily open my eyes so I could see the person that was mauling my carpus's face so I could punch them, but I was disappointed. There wasn't anyone else in the, cellar maybe?

The cellar smelled awful. Like something had died 10 times over again, and then something else died eating it because the corpse smelled so bad. I couldn't really see anything, the only light was right above me, so the corners were draped in thick blackness.

I tried to twist and see what was piercing me, because my hands were behind my back, but as I was doing so a wall of iron collided into my left jawbone.

"Ah!" I yelled.

There was new movement in the corner of the basement that I over looked before.

"Ma'am! The man you asked me to tie to the pole is awake now!" a shrill voice squealed.

A pole? So that was what caused the stream of blood in my mouth. I think I broke a few teeth too. And the daggers in my wrists must be a fairly old, frayed rope.

I couldn't see the girl in the corner, but she was obviously young. Maybe 14. Then a very familiar voice answered.

"Good. Now I can interrogate him," and I heard light, clicks descending the stairs. The woman was probably wearing high heels.

This was getting weird. First two females abducting me, then I break the left side of my face? Not exactly your _average_ Saturday...

"So Hawthorne," the older woman said lightly, not quite out of the shadows yet, so I couldn't be sure who she was. I was positive that I knew her, and she obviously knew me, considering that she knows my name. "Why was an insane person that probably escaped from an asylum attacking you?" Her voice sounded so familiar! LIke I just heard it too...

I spat out a few teeth and some blood before I was able to answer. "I don't know," I gurgled honestly. "I was just visiting my friend when he tackled me and-"

"Oh I think you know exactly why he nailed you to the ground," she interrupted, still standing in the shadows. I think she is waiting for the right moment to unmask her identity.

"Um...no...I actually don't. I think he was just being himself."

"Ha! No one is _that_ crazy, sweetheart!"

"First of all, you don't know Peeta Mellark. Secondly, you are, too, because you kidnapped me, tied me to a pole, and wont even tell me who you are."

That left her speechless. I think she was trying to make a good impression on me. Well, if you're ever attempting to impress someone, don't rope them to a pole.

When she retrieved her tongue from the cat she said, "That is not a good way to speak to your rescuer!"

Rescuer? Oh yeah, someone took Peeta off me.

"That was you than, was it?" I asked, skeptical.

"Well...no...actually I hired some guy to do it-"

"You didn't even do it yourself? Wow, you certainly are some rescuer."

"Hey! I was the one who paid him and-"

"He didn't even do it for free?"

"That's enough!" she screamed. "I saved you, and you just sit there, laughing like a maniac!"

I decided to change the subject. Her laugh was just a little creepy. "Where am I?"

"T-t-t-t-that information i-i-is not for you to know," she said, nervousness coloring her tone.

"Can you just tell me the district?"

"Oh, you're still in district 12," she laughed evilly. "But not for long."

And she stepped out of the black velvet. The very last person I thought it would be, a person to stupid to remember where she goes almost every day to fix her shoelaces.

My kidnapper was Cynthia Banks.

Katniss's POV

I woke up shivering. Why was I laying in snow? Then last night hit me like an angry Buttercup pouncing on my face. Gale! I sat up and frantically started looking around. Where is he? Where is Greasy Sae? But most importantly, where is Peeta?

I spot Greasy Sae lying a few feet to my right (how did I miss her?) and poke her in the back. No response, she's out cold. Then I find Peeta. He is face down in the snow bank.

I waste no time finding the frying pan, and waste no more to let out my anger by bringing the pan down on Peeta as hard as I possibly can on the back of his head.

**Was that unexpected or what? Ha ha ha ha ha! Thats even worse than last time!** **Remember to review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Its not **_**that**_** hard is it? And you can even yell at me to update faster! I **_**might**_** even listen if you sound really sad!**

***KendraAndGavinForever***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya Gavin people! (If you haven't read my profile, I'm really obsessed with this character from Fablehaven named Gavin, so now instead of saying "cool" I say "Gavin".) Did you guys like my last chapter? I'm also really obsessed with frying pans at the moment (don't ask) so thats why Katniss hit Peeta in the head. And remember: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks to the following readers for reviewing:**

**Ellenka**

**GaleLuver27**

**RipperRim**

**SugarIsHEALTHY**

**iAMRUE**

**Also if you like this story, you'll also like Better ending by NotOnlyMe.**

**The story:**

Katniss's POV

You'd think that banging someone that was already out cold in the head with a frying pan would knock them deeper into unconsciousness, right? Wrong. After I smashed Peeta's face (It didn't even leave a mark! I thought I was stronger than that, but I'll just blame it on Peeta's thick skull.) his eye lids snapped open like Pop Tarts out of the toaster. He then started twitching. This scarred me a little, but sometimes you loose control over your limbs if you get hit really hard in the head. Peeta's mouth started producing a thick, white, foamy substance.

"Ah! What _is_ that?" I yelled at no one in particular as I saw the foam. "Help! Help!"

I started sprinting toward the general direction of the hospital, but tripped over Greasy Sae. Mumbling at myself for being clumsy, I ran to the hospital yelling "Help! Help!" the whole way there.

Gale's POV

I'm still locked in the cellar. Its been about 2 hours sense Cynthia revealed herself as my captor. She left the room about twenty seconds after she uncovered herself, because I started to get off the ground and I guess I looked pretty intimidating in the dark, because she scurried back up the stairs fast as her stilettos would take her.

Weeks have passed. I miss Katniss so much I have a permanent heart ache. but Braxton helped me through it.

Braxton, the 14 year old, was brave enough to stay with me. She seems to be interested in me, though I can't understand why. Braxton has deep blue eyes like the ocean, and long, golden hair like the sun. She's actually really smart, and she has a great personality, topped off with a perfect sense of humor. I keep wondering why she has a boy's name though.

"Hey, Raxie?" I asked one day. Raxie is a nick name I made up for her. "Why did your parents call you Braxton?" I'm kinda nervous about asking her about this, afraid that its a touchy subject.

"What?" she asks, tearing her eyed away from her book. Raxie loves to read. "Sorry, I didn't catch that because of my book."

"Why did your parents name you Braxton?"

About a million different expressions cross her face. Then she settles for a playful smile. "They just wanted a boy."

"Where are your parents?"

"Oh. They're away." I can't tell if she is lying or not. I barely know her, but I already care for her, and I'm worried about her.

"How do you know Cynthia?"

"She's my aunt. I'm staying with her while my parents are gone."

I let the subject drop. She sounds like she just ran away and Cynthia "rescued" her like she did me. That reminded me of Katniss for the millionth time ever sense I got here. Immediately I started to struggle against the binding, the daggers returning and tears in my eyes from the loss of Katniss and the pain of knives in my wrists, I pulled with all my might. The ropes didn't give.

"Gale?" Raxie asked, nervously concerned. "What are you doing?"

_"I have to get out of here!" _I screamed at her, still yanking at the ropes, despite the bloody river flowing relentlessly from my wrists.

"Gale! Stop! your hurting yourself! Please, stop!" Now Raxie was crying, seeing me in pain. "Gale the ropes wont give! I saw her tie them Gale, now stop! Please!"

Gazing at her in pain, was like rocks crushing my soul. It made me so desperate to help her. Only one other person had that effect on me: Katniss. I realize that the only way to get out isn't force. Its gaining trust, then deceiving them.

My ears start functioning again after thinking about Katniss, and I hear agony.

"Gale, stop please stop! You're getting hurt Gale, can't you see that? Can't you feel the pain? Please stop!"

I'm standing in an inch-deep pool of blood. Light-headed from loss of blood, I ended my wrist-mauling session, with Raxie in tears in the puddle at my feet.

"Raxie, its okay, I stopped, see?" I tried to calm her down.

"No, its _not_ okay Gale! Can't you see that? Don't _ever_ do that again!"

"I'm sorry Raxie, I just need to get out of here thats all."

"Yeah? Well your not the only one! I've been stuck here for-" she sopped herself.

"What? What do you mean you've been 'stuck' here?"

"Oh, Gale! I can't lie to you!" she sobbed. "I've been an orphan ever sense my parents died, and then Cynthia saved me from these creepy men that cornered me in a dark alley, and I've been here ever sense!" she was calming down now. "At first I was like you, tied to a pole with a medieval rope slicing my wrists to shreds." Raxie held out her wrists for me to examine the jagged, white scars from the binding piercing her skin. "But now that witch treats me like that night never happened, like I've been here all my life, and that I'm her daughter!"

"I-I'm sorry Raxie-"

"No! You haven't even heard the worst part yet! She was the one that killed my parents! I _saw_ her!"

Silence. All I could do was stare into her personal ocean looking-glasses. How could anyone hurt beautiful, kind sweet little Raxie?

Raxie walked over and untied the rope, binding me to the pole.

"The same can't happen to you," she said, shattering the silence. "I heard you muttering in your sleep about someone. Katniss, right? I know you love her, and If we don't take action soon, Cynthia will _kill_ her, Gale."

"You're right," I said at last.

Raxie looked relieved that I finally recovered from the shock. "Then we have to do something," she replied, as she hesitantly crawled away from the puddle of blood and into my arms.

I held her, comforting her, in my arms. Both of us had silent tears spilling out of our eyes, but we weren't ashamed.

And then I knew that I couldn't hurt Raxie. She had grown into my soul, and I had grown into hers, in an odd way. We were bound together by a simple desire to escape this place, and we cannot be swayed.

**Kind of depressing right? But I couldn't leave Raxie out, she's just too awesome. And one more thing: Review! I promise the next chapter will be funnier too, because like the only funny part in this chapter was when Katniss tripped over Greasy Sae. So...Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was super busy! But I just read a really Gavin story...its called This Could Be Paradise by RipperRim...so make sure you read that! Thanks so much for reviewing and reading! And even more thank yous to:**

**Ellenka**

**SugarIsHEALTHY**

**hungergamelovers1316**

**iAMRUE**

**for reviewing! If you want me to mention your team gale story or another team gale story that isn't yours, you just like it, in the top of mine, PM me the title and the author so I can suggest them to people! And now...**

**The story:**

Katniss's POV

I burst through the hospital's double doors to find everyone staring at me like I'm crazy. Well, I probably do, considering me bursting through the doors yelling "Help! Help!" But you'd think that would happen a lot at a hospital. I also had that maniac gleam in my eye that I only get when I run around delivering important messages like "Jimmy fell down the well!" or "Your house is on fire!"

There was a middle-aged man riding around the entry way in a wheel chair. I could see that he broke his leg. Doing what I don't know. I walked angrily up to him and muttered "Get out of the way old man," so that I could reach the nurses's desk.

"Well are you going to help me save Peeeta or not?" I asked impatiently, to the nurse at the front desk this time. She looked like they would rather help _me _find a spot in the asylum next door.

"What do you need Katniss?" asked the too-friendly nurse.

"Help!" I repeated. "Peeta's lying in front of the house being rabid!"

"Okay, Katniss. We'll be with you shortly."

No you wont, I thought angrily. But sure enough, in 2 minutes we were racing toward my house in Victor's Village.

Luckily Peeta was still alive, but just barely. I wondered what Gale would think if he didn't have to do his job that I asked him to do. Maybe it would be better that way. Sometimes I think that I ask too much of Gale.

"What happened?" the paramedic asked me, appalled, when we got there.

"He...uh...slipped on some...ice and fell," I lied badly.

"Are you sure? Because he looks like he suffered from a major concussion."

"He fell on his head."

"Then what? All of these injuries couldn't've happened in one slip down the step."

"I...uh...was trying to carry him to the house but then I dropped him."

We were looking down at Peeta, still foaming at the mouth.

The paramedic glanced over his shoulder to give an anesthesiologist orders to knock him out, then saw my frying pan.

"Why is there a frying pan outside?" he asked me, skeptical.

"I was you know...coking."

"Outside?"

"No, inside. It was just in my hand when Peeta fell."

"Cooing what?"

"You know, bacon. Because when Peeta fell I was cooking bacon inside."

"Oh. Well, lets go then. Mr. Mellark has indeed suffered from a major concussion, along with some minor bruises and a broken collar bone. He'll need to stay in the hospital for quite some time before he can be let out."

I was just grateful that they didn't take a closer look at the frying pan and notice that there isn't any grease present.

When we got to the hospital, the man was still there in his wheel chair.

"Move!" I yelled at him. I feel kind of bad yelling at someone that I barely know, but I really have to play this up, otherwise people will think that I was the one that hurt Peeta. I honestly don't care if he lives or not. That _is_ why I hired Gale.

At first he just stared daggers at me, his eye filled to the brim with displeasure, disgust, and was that understanding? Then he reluctantly reached his hands down to roll the wheels, taking his time. Was he mocking me? In my frustration I aimed a kick at his wheel chair. Unfortunately, that sent him flying.

Now it was the nurse's turn to stare daggers at me. "Katniss if you're going to kick the patients, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I'm sorry!" I cried. "I'll just go and fix it. See?" I ran over to the man.

"I'm really sorry, sir. I just lost control and-"

"It's fine," he said getting up from the ground. "I know how you feel."

"Can you tell me sir? How do you know how I feel?" I really only asked this to be polite, but he answered anyway.

He looked at me, trying to decide if my request was genuine. The man answered though. "It was about 4 years ago, my wife and I had a little 10 year old girl. We were an average family, average income and all that, but we loved each other dearly. I had just gotten home from work and my wife was making dinner," he paused, reminiscing. "We were eating pork, I can still remember the smell. Anyway, I had to use the bathroom, so I left and did my business. Just as I was rinsing my hands, I heard my wife scream and my daughter say, 'No!' so I tried and failed to break out of the bathroom door. I was stuck. There was more screaming and yelling so I pushed my eye up against the crack between the door and the wall and-and I saw it." His voice cracked. I noticed the wet, pearly tears in his eyes.

"What did you see?" I wondered, suddenly interested.

"I saw my wife killed by some maniac."

"I'm sorry sir-"

"I don't need any more sympathy."

"Then what happened?"

"The last thing I saw in the happy part of my life was my daughter, running away from the evil woman. I just hope that she got away. So I know how it feels. To be so close to your loved ones, but not able to help."

I must've been a pretty good actor to fool this man, but his story still got me thinking. I really needed to find Gale. I know that someone abducted him, because I saw them take him away before the crazy abductor knocked me and Greasy Sae out, too. The kidnapper said that she would come back for me though...great, now I have a stalker.

Gale's POV

Raxie and I have been trying to plan an escape for days, but still no luck. Each idea is more far-fetched than the one before it.

I've only see Cynthia at meal times when she drops off my food, and the only times I haven't seen Raxie is when she goes to the bathroom. She actually refuses to leave me, even to go to sleep.

Right now it is late morning, about the time the mockingjays sing. Raxie and I are still discussing escape plans.

"Got any more ideas?" she asks me.

"No. You?"

"Nope."

We just sit in silence. Whenever we have moments like these, I remember what Raxie told me about how her parents died.

"How did your parents die again?" I questioned.

"Honestly Gale! I should just write it down for you! But like I said before, I didn't technically see my dad die. He could've gotten away, like I did, before she caught me again." she corrected me.

"Oh yeah. Hey!"

"Got an idea?"

"Yeah, and its really obvious!"

"What is it?"

"Why don't we just leave at night and sneak out?"

"Well, she could be watching us, and we don't even know what district we're in! For all we know, we could be in the middle of the woods!"

"Yeah, but we're in a _cellar_. There probably aren't many houses in the woods period, maybe a one story if there are any, but a house with a cellar? Not as likely."

"Fine We'll leave tomorrow. But promise me this," she said, with tears in her eyes all of a sudden. "Don't leave me once you find your Katniss."

This statement really shocked me. Who could ever leave little Raxie? But I answered anyway with truly genuine honesty.

"I'll never leave you," I whispered back

**Make sure you read This Could Be Paradise, and don't forget to PM me a Team Gale story that you think I should put at the top of my next chapter. Please Review!**

***KendraAndGavinForever***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi hi! I just got my eyes checked, so I can barely see! Tell me if I spell anything wrong this chapter...Thanks so much for reviewing! And thank you thank you thank you to:**

**iAMRUE**

****

**TeamPeetaandKatniss**

**Peeta4ever**

**SugarIsHEALTHY**

**RipperRim**

**GaleLuver27**

**Ellenka**

**So, enough dawdling...**

**The story:**

Raxie's POV

Gale only feels fatherly affection toward me. About that I am positive. But I'm afraid I can't say the same to him about daughterly affection.

It's really hard for me to admit this, I mean loving a man that's already in love with someone and on top of that is like 25? But unfortunately, I do.

I've never been in love with someone before. I honestly have never gotten the chance. Cynthia has sucked all the trust and love out of me. But I guess I found some, because I am unconditionally in love with Gale, and I would, without hesitation, put my life in his hands any day.

I don't know how events will play out once we find Katniss (I'm sure I'll be heart broken) but I can at least hope. I must befriend hope, because that is now my only option.

Gale's POV

Raxie is different. Personality wise. She is nervous around me, always batting her eyelashes, and laughs at all of my jokes. It's weird. And creepy. Really creepy.

But when I ask her about this, she just batts her eyelashes even more furiously and says, "What are you talking about?" It is extremely frustrating.

We've officially decided on a plan. Unfortunately, Cynthia had knocked us out and relocated us to another District just yesterday and we are still in a cellar, but luckily the plan was universal.

We were planning to hide behind the door and make a lot of noise and have an unnecessarily loud conformation about how we're going to escape. Then when Cynthia comes down to check on us, we'll jump out from behind the door and rope her up until she looks like a mummy. Pretty universal right?

If all goes well, Raxie and I will be out of here in no time.

But of course with my luck, it didn't go very well.

Katniss's POV

Peeta has been in the hospital for about a month now. The middle aged man has been my closest friend for months, and he even taught me how to play chess. I'm awful at it, but it's all I can do to pass the time around here.

The man's name is Jaydon, and he actually understands me. Unlike all those therapists Peeta tried to hire to cure my bad dreams, he knows what I'm going through. I've never felt closer to anyone in my whole life. Except for Gale of course.

Jaydon has been out of his wheel chair for a while now, but all he really likes is chess, so that's all we play - ugh.

But sense Gale is gone, I have to settle for second best.

"That's it!" I cried, one day while I was at the hospital, playing chess yet again with Jaydon.

Jaydon has a pretty calm attitude, and he understands me, so I guess he waiting for this to happen.

"Going after Gale, sweetheart?" No matter how much I like Jaydon, it's always freaks me out by how much he sounds like Haymitch.

"Yes! Wait, how did you know?"

"Your patience has been simmering near the surface for days. I was starting to wonder when you would overflow."

"I need to rescue Gale, it's driving me insane!"

"Okay, calm down. Hop in my car and I'll take you there."

**Sorry this is such a short chapter, I just can't see and my eyes are hurting, so I'm gonna cut it short. Remember to review!**

***KendrAndGavinForEver***


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup everyone? (the sky) How's life? I just finished my math homework! Yay! So now I can write for you guys! I'm so thankful for all of you guys reviewing! And a super special thanks to **

**Ellenka**

**iAMRUE**

**PeetaandKatniss**

**SugarIsHEALTHY**

**GaleLuver27**

**For reviewing! Did you enjoy Ground Hog's Day? It's kind of a pointless holiday but it is still a holiday, so Happy Ground Hog's Day!**

**Now that story:**

Gale's POV

"Okay," Raxie told me. We were about to begin our escape plan. "She's in the kitchen eating her daily 'smart pills - gaurenteed to make you smarter', so start to drag that rock by your foot against the ground so it sound like your sharpening -"

"What? A sword?" I said. "Raxie, where would I get a _sword_ down here?"

"I don't know! But Cynthia'll buy it. She doesn't have any more smarts than a brick. Haven't you noticed that she's a _true_ blonde? No matter what pills she takes, she'll still be stupid."

I chuckled. "Yeah, but seriously, _weapons_?"

"Shut up and drag that rock, Gale."

I began to scrape the stone against the cool cellar floor. It just made little white lines. No sparks or anything cool like that. But the pebble _was_ making sound.

After about 2 minutes of this, Raxie said, "Okay, now we'll start our extremely loud conversation about escaping."

"Got it," I said quietly. Then added with a voice that had much greater volume, "So I'm going to sharpen this ax, and when Cynthia comes down the stairs, I'm going to take a swing at her? Is that right Braxton?" Cynthia was not aware of Raxie's nick name.

"Yes Gale, that is exactly what you'll do. Unless she can stop you!" Raxie and I laughed. Raxie's laugh was pretty convincing, but mine was about as phony as Barney's laugh.

We paused to see what effect this had on Cynthia. She had stopped moving. There wasn't even the clang of pots being cleaned.

"Did she leave?" I asked Raxie in a muted voice.

"I don't know," Raxied responded, also in a quite tone. "Do you want to risk checking?"

"I don't think we should. What if she called the Peacekeepers?"

"Cynthia is not the type to involve the Peacekeepers, they could arrest her for kidnaping us."

"Oh yeah. But what if she's waiting to ambush us when we come up the stairs?"

"Well, I can't say that she isn't, but I think that we should check."

"Okay, lets go, but I go ahead of you."

Raxie's POV

Gale wants to go ahead of me? Like he wants to protect me? I guess that _is_ a fatherly gesture, but I could also _just_ be affection. Like he doesn't want Katniss anymore.

I doubt this, but a girl can hope.

We started to sneak across the cellar quietly, toward the dim stairs. When we reach the stairs, nobody is on them at least. Gale and I begin to climb the stairs, and nothing is happening but each step wailing when I place a foot on it. Gale doesn't seem to be making any noise though. Probably from hunting.

We make it to the top of the stairs no problem. No one is waiting to ambush us. This just makes me more suspicious.

Gale glances at me. "I guess she left."

His dark brown eyes are so gorgeous! Like and eternity of happiness. But there is also longing, and sadness in them. But right now the main thing I see is worry.

Gale is worried about me! He must like me! At least a little anyway.

But not only his eyes are gorgeous. His whole body is. I really surprised that Katnis married Peeta over beautiful Gale. No one in their right mind would. But Gale did tell me that Katniss wasn't exactly in her right mind. She never will be because of the Games, but Gale says he would like that about Katniss, and that he would enjoy healing her.

Gale told me about what had happened, and what Katniss had hired him to do.

Katniss is certainly crazy, I thought.

Because I thought about something other than Gale, I snapped above the surface of the water that was my consciousness.

"Yeah, I guess she is gone." I said, responding to Gale's comment.

"What? Oh, Raxie, you're awake!" His eyes found mine in the rearview mirror. Rearview mirror? I noticed I was in a car, backing out of a driveway. "You kind of fuzzed out or something, so I carried you to one of Cynthia's cars. She wasn't in the house, Raxie. That worries me. She left so quickly! But she certainly has two cars, because all the other things that you'd keep in a garage were shaped around enough space for two cars."

I interpreted the shot gun seat. Why wasn't I sitting there, next to Gale? Why was it filled with boxes!

Gale saw me glaring at the boxes. "Oh, sorry. I needed to put the supplies somewhere. We obviously aren't in District 12, so I thought that we might need some supplies to survive until we reach our families."

Suddenly all my anger and frustration burst. "I don't have a family! And we're in District 4!" Dang it! I shouldn't've said that. I was hopping to lead Gale all over the place, so we could spend more time together.

"District 4? Oh. I've never been here before. Have you?"

Touch down! He's never been here before! "Yeah, mom and dad used to take me here to go fishing for sport, you know."

"Oh good! At least we're not completely lost. But pretty far from District 12." Then he added, "Raxie, I'm really sorry about your family. Maybe if we make it home, you can live with Katniss and I."

Live with you and Katniss? Talk about awkward. Why can't Gale just love me like I love him? "I don't know, Gale. I kind of want to find my dad, you know, to see if he made it."

"I get it." He actually seemed disappointed. Gale peaked at the rearview mirror. "Oh crap."

I turned to see what he was talking about. I wish I hadn't.

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm currently writing another story about the Fablehaven series, so when I post it, make sure you check it out! I hoped you liked this week's story!**

***KendraAndGavinForEver***


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya everybody! How are you? Its almost Valentines Day! I miss elementary school when we had parties for that kind of thing! I really like this one story about the Hunger Games called Inferno by Lyselle, so make sure you check that out! Thank you guys sooooooooo much for reviewing! Super super super special thanks to**

**Bergs321**

**Ellenka**

****

**PeetaandKatniss**

**for reviewing! But I thank all of you guys for reading! But you'd be really really really cool and special if you reviewed! I just want to know how I'm doing and if you have any suggestions to make this a better story and stuff. Reviewing doesn't take _that_ long! Even if you just say "Great story", I appreciate it a lot! Now...**

**The story:**

Katniss's POV

Jaydon and I were zooming along the highway at top-speed, just to reach my Gale. We didn't even know where we were going, just away.

I was leaning my head against the window in the passenger seat. I never learned how to drive, and Jaydon thought it best if he did, just in case I'm a slow learner. And anyways, we would get there quicker without unnecessarily frequent pit stops in the ditches on the sides of roads, on purpose or not.

"Are you sure you can't feel Gale? Not even the tiniest bit?" Jaydon asked me. Ever since I told him that I didn't know where Gale was, Jaydon's been a little . . . insane. He is truly convinced that I can sense where Gale is, like he used to be able to sense his wife. So just like I said, insane.

"Yes, Jaydon. And I really don't think that I ever will."

"Oh thats too bad. I guess I have a sixth sense or something, right?"

"Um . . . maybe."

"But I can't feel my lovely wife anymore, because she's dead."

I don't know how to respond to this, so I don't.

"Her name was Maelee, you know. Beautiful woman. She looked just like our daughter too. Glorious golden hair with deep, sapphire eyes. I loved her with all my heart."

I was about to turn around and ask "Really?" with a ton of sarcasm, but when I turned, he had tears in his eyes.

"You must miss your daughter," I quickly fabricated instead.

"Yes, I do. But that's not important now. We need to find Gale."

And it's true. We need to find Gale. Because without him, I don't think I can survive much longer.

Gale's POV

"I'll personally kill you, girl, just like I killed your mother!" That's what Cynthia had yelled out her car window, just as I turned around. Raxie's still freaking out. She's hyperventilating right now in the back seat, but my main priority is to escape Cynthia.

Whoever thought that Cynthia Banks was an assassin?

I'm afraid to glance back again because if I do then Raxie surely will, and if Cynthia is behind us, I don't know what crazy idea will pop into Raxie's mind to do next. Maybe jump out of the car which is going over 140 miles per hour. All I do now is try to keep her calm while trying to stay in control of the vehicle.

Where are we going? Anywhere that isn't here.

**Sorry about the chapter being so short! But believe it or not, I've got other things that need to get done! Don't forget to check out Inferno by Lyselle! But anyways, REVIEW! **

***KendraAndGavinForEver***


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Guess what? Chapter 10! Double digits! How are you guys? Remember how I really liked Gavin from Fablehaven? Well now I've officially decided that I like Bracken better. So, is your day Bracken so far? Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm really thankful for you guys! And in case you didn't know, I _do_ accept anonymous reviews. Super special thank yous to**

**thunderstorm**

**Maddy**

**for reviewing. I'll try to make this chapter longer. If you want something specific to happen, PM me, or mention it in a review. Now . . .**

**The story:**

Raxie's POV

Slimy, bony hands grabbed me and yanked me under the water's surface. I kicked and squirmed and pulled, but the hands were steel. My lungs were on fire, burning my last supply of oxygen to zero. I had to breathe.

As my vision began to diminish, I gulped the water down.

I coughed and coughed, just inhaling more and more water with each heave. My vision was only black spots, dancing, with the occasional splash of color.

Just as I was about to loose consciousness, a pair of bright, gorgeously strong hands reached through the elastic surface, and gently grabbed both of my shoulders. As I was dragged back through the surface, my eyes reveled the true scene around me.

I wasn't under water at all. But then why couldn't I breathe?

Oh. Because Gale was kissing me.

KSSING ME! GALE?

Then I was engulfed in darkness.

Gale's POV

Raxie's hyperventilating was worse than ever, but I drove on. It sounded like she was trying to inhale a brick or something. I chanced a peek over my shoulder, and it looked like Cynthia wasn't following us anymore, but I looked back so fast, I can't be certain. Good, now I can deal with Raxie.

"Raxie are you okay?" I questioned her in a soothing voice.

Her wheezing got stronger.

"Raxie, answer me."

She sounds like a horse choking on an apple.

"Please answer me," I said, a little bit harsher this time.

Now Raxie is coughing.

I seriously doubt that she could hear me even if she wasn't gasping so loudly. But I said anyways, "Raxie, listen to me."

She is choking on her own saliva.

"Raxie? RAXIE!"

Now that she's choking, I know what I have to do.

I pull over suddenly, and jump into that back seat, next to Raxie. Carefully, I lean over her shuddering body, preparing myself for CPR.

That's when she jerks open her eyes.

When she opened them, I was already mouth-to-mouth with her, and I think that she passed out because of shock.

I didn't think I was _that_ bad at kissing.

Then I realized that there might be a slight possibility that I have more than fatherly affection toward Raxie, because I _liked_ kissing her.

Ew. In love with a 14-year-old. Stupid, crazy love.

Peeta's POV

I don't think Katniss knew I was cheating on her. Did she? Well, Delly was so much hotter. But still, I feel bad about trying to kill Katniss with a frying pan.

_But she left me all alone, home with the kids! _And_ they don't even like me! _I thought angrily.

Katniss's POV

"Jaydon, what was your daughter's name?"

For the past few days, my house has been this car. Minus the bathroom. We would stop in a ditch for that. Jaydon and I are _still _speeding along the road. I don't know where we're headed, but I think we're somewhere just short of District 6. My best guess is that we are aiming for District 4 (only on Jaydon's gut feeling) but I'm not complaining. I don't know where to go either.

"Hmm?" he answered.

"You always just say my beautiful daughter, but what is her name?"

Oh goody-goody. Jaydon's crying _again_. He's been doing that a lot lately. "She was a strong girl and-"

"Yeah," I interrupted. "You've mentioned that. I just want to know her name." I honestly didn't care what the heck her name was, we've just been sitting in silence for almost a day now.

He looked at me, hurt. "Her name was Braxton."

"Oh, did you have a boy too? I thought you said that you only had one kid-"

"_Her_ name was Braxton."

"Oh."

"Its okay, you're not the only one." After a minute he added, "So, what are you going to name your child?"

"What? Who says I'm having another kid?"

"Don't deny it! We both know that once you reunite with Gale you'll probably-" he paused. "Wait, _another_ child?"

"Yes, another child."

"You've already had kids? _With who_?"

"You know me from the Games, right?"

"Yes. Oh my god! You didn't!"

"Wow. Teenager mode. But yeah, Peeta unfortunately _is_ my husband."

"Gross."

"I know."

"He's _so_ not your type!"

"Um," I said, shocked but amused by Jaydon's behavior. "I guess you could say that."

Jaydon laughed at my expression. "You're surprised at me."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. So I jut nodded.

"I was a teenager once too."

I decided to change the subject. Jaydon was creeping me out a little. "Braxton is a beautiful name."

"We wanted her to be different. So everyone would notice her."

"I love it."

"We're almost to District 5 now."

Good. I miss my Gale.

**I know that things are kind of boring right now, but I promise that next chapter will be really exciting. It really is. Remember to review!**

***KendraAndGavinForEver***


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey y'all! How are you people? Here's where Katniss and Gale finally reunite! It took so long, but here it is! And I've just gotten a new idea for what happens to Raxie at the end from GaleLuver27, so here comes a huge twist! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Special thanks to**

**Ellenka**

**emilyroo**

**For reviewing! Now...**

**The story:**

Gale's POV

With Raxie stable and her "moments" finished, the overall trip so far has been kinda of boring. I thought it might be just a little exciting, but I don't even think Cynthia is after us anymore.

"So Raxie, how are you?"

She just stared at me, pure bored in her eyes. Then she resumed looking out the window.

It's like this everything I try to talk to her. Raxie is just bored of where the talk will end up. So far we've only had one that hasn't ended up with me yelling about Katniss and how I need to find her as soon as possible.

"Gale?"

Whoa. Raxie consciously started talking to me. I should probably listen.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

"District 7."

"Inside of it? Or . . ."

"On the outskirts."

"Then . . . What's that?"

"It looks like . . . A car?"

"Dude, we're on a one way road, and they're coming straight toward us!"

Katniss's POV

"WHAT THE HECK JAYDON!" I screamed at him, there was another car coming toward us. This unfortunately is a one way road.

"Don't you yell at me!" Jaydon roared back. "We're going the right way, so they're going to have to be the car that will swerve off the road."

"JAYDON! THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR GOING CRAZY! THE OTHER CAR ISN'T GETTING OFF THIS ROAD, SO YOU ARE!" I shrieked. I felt kind of bad for yelling, but even I have to admit that I don't do so well in life-or-death situations.

"Katniss, you need to get under contr-" but he never got to finish his sentence. We had rammed the other car head-on. And I understood something else too. There was a panicked driver in the front seat of the other car. It was Gale.

Raxie's POV

"Gale!" I just had enough time to say his name before. . .

SMACK! We smashed into the other car.

My face rammed into the seat in front of me and the bitter mix of bile and blood entered my mouth. A shattering sound piercing the air later and shards of glass entered my stomach and mouth and hands. When I looked at the thick liquid flowing freely out of my newly created wounds, it was too much for me, and I was once again engulfed by darkness.

**I'm so super super super super super super super super super super sorry that you guys had to wait like a month for me to update and all that I give you is a super short gross chapter! But next chapter will be unbelievably shocking . . . *laughs mischievously* Anyway . . . REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

There were no survivors


	13. Chapter 13

**Hehehehehe...super sorry about that last chapter! I just wanted to hear your reactions! I know I'm super cruel! But I went through this phase where I really didn't want to update (can you tell?;) and I'm just really sorry! So the next chapter is on the way and I swear on the River Styx that I will update ASAP!**


	14. Chapter 14

**IM SO SO SO SO SO INFINITELY AND INCREDIBLY SORRY!**

**Wow. Do they make a 'Welcome back to Fanfiction card? Because I haven't been on fanfiction for sooooooo long! . . . I almost forgot how to update! I'm really sorry! Here's what I originally wrote, when I was supposed to update a lot *insert another whole page of lots here* longer ago:**

**Hey Guys! How are you guys? ;D I was JUST KIDDING about the last chapter! I just wanted to hear your reactions! I know I'm so cruel! So here's my apology: I'm super sorry! Ok, so, super special thanks to IfYoureReadingThisYouCanRead (I totally made up her pen name! No matter what she tells you, i made it up!) for ideas and helping me write this chapter! And another special thanks to**

**TeamPeetaandKatniss**

**GaleLuver27**

**Ellenka**

**rockrcool4597**

**ilGyhs**

**Rocksrcool**

**maddy**

**For reviewing chapter 11! Now without further ado . . .**

**Chapter 12:**

Gale's POV

My forehead slammed against the dashboard. For the second time in this unfortunate episode, I lost a few teeth. Remembering the love of my life, I yanked my face away from the hard and newly dented plastic. Ruining my fancy District 2 shoes, I bashed my feet against the jammed car door. Ignoring the pain, I tried again, and it burst open.

The first thing I saw as I exited the smoking car, was a mass of tangled brown hair. Katniss was hugging me.

We spun around once, twice, and landed together, in the ditch, still in each other's arms.

All too soon, Katniss pulled away.

What I couldn't predict, was what happened next.

Katniss's POV

I tugged Gale off the thick, yellow grass, and shoved him against the side of my ruined car.

"How DARE you leave me!" I yelled at him between punches.

"Wha . . .?" he looked at me, confused at me than understanding, than annoyed. "Oh, Katniss."

I stopped hitting him. And looked deep into his thunderstorm-gray eyes. He always looked like he could be my brother.

Then we kissed. And kissed. And kissed.

It could have been a century.

Peeta's POV

"Ah! I can't do this anymore!" Delly screamed at my face. "Peeta, I was honestly just being nice to you, with all the kisses, but I actually don't even like you!"

"Wha . . ." Delly just interrupted our perfect kiss. Or at least it _was_ perfect. We were back in my house in Victors Village, in my room. I had just gotten home from the hospital a few days ago.

"Wait. . . . You haven't noticed? Not one bit?" Delly questioned.

"Noticed what?" I replied, irritated now. Why does Delly have to ask stupid questions now? She interrupted a perfect kiss!

"Wow," she said, as she gazed into an invisible person's eyes to my left. "I guess I am a good actor!"

"Actor?" Then the inevitable crushed me like an insect. "You don't love me?"

"Of course not!" Delly cackled. "And . . . I don't really want to make this awkward . . . so I'm just gonna leave now . . . bye?"

She dashed back out of my room and back to her house.

_Why is it always me?_ I thought. First Katniss, now Delly. No matter how hard I try, I'll always end up single.

Jaydon's POV

What? Why is the world in shatters? As I raised my face from the dented dashboard, a few of some rainbow-edged triangles fell out. The rusty saltiness of blood filled my mouth, and I spat on the dashboard. I felt in my mouth for the source of the blood.

"Awhialnceiablkdurfieaneubvcn a," I muttered, with my hand still in my mouth. My stubby fingernail scraped the jagged skin where a tooth used to be. It seemed that I lost my front tooth. Well at least I don't have to take school picture anymore. Now _that_ would have been embarrassing!

Then suddenly, the world just . . . _broke._

"Oh," I laughed. It was just my glasses shattering from the crash.

Finally looking up at the fiery wreckage of the crash, I saw the two lovebirds kissing next to the other car. It made my get a lump in my throat. I miss my wife so much.

Giving myself a quick evaluation, I realized that nothing was broken. Just a few bruises here and there. It's a miracle. That was a pretty rough crash.

I got out of the chunk of metal that used to be my car. Was it only Gale in the other car? I hated to notice it, but there was quite a lot of crimson streaming out from behind the car . . .

Quickening my pace, I made a beeline to the blood source.

I almost passed out. There was a tangled mass of golden hair matted with blood on top of a crushed body. I'd recognize her even if she were 100 years old. "Braxton? Is that you? My little Raxie!" I sobbed. It was indeed Braxton, and she was covered with glass shards. My baby looked like a horribly ruined crash dummy.

I immediately fell to my knees, feeling sharp points impaling themselves in my knees, but not caring one bit. It looked as if the longest spikes impaled themselves in Raxie's stomach, and smaller ones lodged inside her hands and face. I knew I was a dreadful doctor, heck, I couldn't even heal a paper cut. Lifting my lost child in my arms, her blood spilling down my arms and staining my shoes, I knew what must be done.

I started sprinting toward the heart of District 7.

Gale's POV

As I kissed Katniss, an old man running towards District 7 with a dark red bundle in his arms barely registered in my fuzzy brain, but I knew Raxie was on the edge of death.

**Here is a quick shout out to GaleLuver27, because without her, I probably would have never updated!**

**~KendraAndGavinForEver~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone . . . hahaha soooo this is just like a final 'The End' for What Must Be Done. You guys probably guessed that I wasn't going to update anymore, but I thought I'd make it official. Honestly though . . . what the f*ck was I on when I wrote this?! Anyways, if you're interested in taking this story for your own and finishing it, that's cool; I don't really care. And, I'm writing a new "Looking for Alaska" by John Green fic, so if you're interested, please check that out! :)**


End file.
